Sensibles aux Gryffondor
by Epona'm
Summary: OS d'Halloween: HPDM / RWPP: Un Serpentard ne dira jamais qu'il est sensible à un Gryffondor, même le jour d'Halloween. Foi de Pansy Parkinson, ça ne se passera pas comme ça!


Titre: Sensibles aux Gryffondor.

Genre: Humour/ Romance.

Rating: T

Paring: HPDM ( On s'y habitue... ^^ )

Evènement: HALLOWEEN!

Relecture: Elo in my sky :p

Résumé: Un Serpentard n'avouera jamais être sensible à un Gryffondor, même pour Halloween. Foi de Pansy Parkinson, ça ne se passera pas comme ça...

Note de moi:

Hello! Vampires, Morts Vivants et Sorciers en tout genre, me voici ( à bout de souffle ) avec mon OS pour Halloween ( sans lemon... Désolée Elo... ) pour votre plaisir ( j'espère... ) à tous. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas encore up daté " Parce qu'on ne se connait pas " et qu'il faut du temps pour faire les bonnes choses. Entendons-nous bien, je n'ai jamais dit que ce qu'il va suivre et d'un top niveau, mais j'y ai passé 12 heures dessus ( dont une partie de la nuit dernière avec Elo... ) et là, j'avoue que... C'est dur, vous trouverez sans doute mieux parmi les grandes slasheuses de ce site, mais je me suis tout de même bien amusée, donc voilà, place à la lecture! ^^ Bizouxxx! ^^

**Sensibles aux Gryffondor**

_Grande Salle – Table des Serpentard – Mardi 24 Octobre – 17 h 04 – POV Pansy Parkinson :_

_._

_.  
_

" Je peux savoir pourquoi depuis une semaine nous venons prendre le thé dans la Grande Salle? Demanda sur un ton irrité Draco Malfoy en se servant avec application une infusion à la menthe.

_ C'est tellement plus... convivial! Répliqua Pansy en sirotant son thé à l'orange alors qu'Hagrid entrait d'un pas lourd dans la salle avec une citrouille d'au moins 150 kilos dans les bras.

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi il te prend des envies de thé dans la Grande Salle pile au moment - à quelques minutes près - où le pauvre de Gryffondor vient aider ce gros abruti de demi-géant? "

A ce moment-là, Ronald Weasley, mieux connu sous le surnom de Ron ou bien encore de _Sexiest Guardian_ par la communauté féminine de Poudlard, entra, riant aux éclats, les cheveux légèrement humides, couvert de poussière avec un énorme couteau destiné sans doute à vider la dite citrouille déjà citée, le Survivant derrière lui avec deux petites cucurbitacées.

Les yeux bleu marine de Pansy suivirent discrètement le passage du Gardien des Lions jusqu'à la table des professeurs et elle soupira en faisant mine de souffler sur son thé brûlant.

" Et comme par hasard, à chaque fois, tu prends du thé à _l'orange._ Marmonna Draco qui regardait également dans la même direction.

_ Oui... Et?

_ Et la couleur préférée de Weaslaid, c'est quoi?... "

Blaise Zabini, qui écoutait avec plus ou moins d'attention la conversation de ses deux amis, laissa échapper un ricanement qui lui valut un regard meurtrier de la part de Pansy.

" Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport.

_ Et tu ne vois pas non plus de rapport avec notre dernier match, la semaine dernière, quand Goyle lui a envoyé un Cognard en plein ventre...

_ Il a faillit tomber de son balais! Répliqua Pansy, les joues rougissantes.

_Quel sens de l'observation... Et bizarrement, les furoncles qui ont recouvert le visage de Goyle deux minutes après, ont très étonné les Gryffondor... Tu ne vois toujours pas le rapport? "

Pansy piqua du nez dans sa tasse et but conscencieusement une longue gorgée de thé qui lui brûla la trachée, tout en louchant sur le rouquin d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix qui s'amusait à découper les dents de la citrouille. Elle sourit discrètement et marmonna:

" Sans doute la Sang-de-Bourbe... Je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui.

_ C'est sûr que des personnes qui quittent d'autres personnes parce qu'elles les aiment, ça court les rues... Pansy, ta logique m'étonnera toujours. "

Comment ce petit blondinet snobinard osait se moquer d'elle de cette façon?

Il voulait jouer? Très bien! Elle allait jouer! Il allait voir ce que c'était une _vraie_ Serpentard.

" Et si on parlait plutôt de toi? Tu ne voudrais pas une poupée gonflable à l'effigie de notre héros national? Il paraît que Crivey en a sorties pour les accros à Harry Potter...

_ La seule aveuglément accro à quelqu'un ici Pansy, c'est toi. Ne détourne pas la conversation pour aborder un sujet aussi ridicule qu'inutile.

_ Dans ce cas, qui est-ce que tu regardes à la table des professeurs en ce moment?

_ Hagrid... Il me fait pitié. Peut-être plus que Potter ou ton Weaslaid... "

Trop. C'était trop. La brunette se leva d'un bond et tapa du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter trois élèves de Poufsouflle qui se précipitèrent en dehors de la Grande Salle.

" Blaise... Dit-elle dans un calme apparent, rappelle-moi ce que tu as trouvé dans la chambre de notre ô combien magnifique mauvaise foi de Préfet-en-Chef?

_ Le boxer souillé?

_ Non... _L'autre_ chose.

_ Oh! Le hors série de _Pottermag_ avec des photos inédites assez... intéressantes si on est gay. "

Les yeux gris de Draco se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne former que deux feintes.

" Pansy ... Finalement la seule qui fait pitié ici, c'est toi. Je n'ose imaginer ce que moi je retrouverais si je fouillais dans ta chambre. Et puis, je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir. Ce torchon me fait rire, point. Potter ne sait même plus quoi inventer pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Cela dit, tu as de la chance d'être de ma maison, parce que sinon je crois que tu battrais le record du nombre de points retirés par un Préfet... Oh et puis finalement, peut-être me suis-je trompé ? Tu es assez tordue pour t'énamouracher d'un Weasley, alors pourquoi pas d'un demi-géant ... Hum... Quelle rumeur intéressante... "

Pansy se mordit violemment les lèvres pour essayer de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Draco Malfoy avait beau être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il n'en recevrait pas moins sa main sur sa peau fraîche et veloutée si jamais il continuait sur cette voie-là.

Elle regarda le blondinet dont les yeux continuaient à dériver vers la table des professeurs et eut une soudaine idée. Pathétique et ridicule, mais une idée tout de même.

« Tu sais, depuis que Theo fait équipe avec Potter en Métamorphose, il le voit vraiment sous un autre jour... » Dit-elle l'air de rien en prenant des petits gâteaux dans la sous-coupe devant elle.

Elle sentit sur elle le regard amusé de Blaise et celui, un peu moins amusé du Préfet-en-Chef.

« Et alors ?... Theo a toujours eu ce petit côté Gryffondor à trouver les gens qui font un gentil petit sourire comme des personnes au cœur d'or, dignes de n'importe quelle amitié... Même la nôtre. Répliqua Draco d'un air ennuyé.

_ Ils discutent pas mal entre les cours...

_ Et Weasley discute beaucoup avec Loufoca... Oh ! Quand on parle de l'Hippogriffe, il montre son bec. Regarde qui est en train de parler avec ton futur... »

A ces mots, Pansy se retourna un peu trop vite à son goût et serra les dents quand elle vit qu'en effet, l'écervelée de Serdaigle semblait plaisanter avec Ron. Avec _son_ Ron. Enfin... Avec le Ron de toute l'école... Bref, avec _the Sexiest Guardian_.

« Humpf... Comme si elle avait ses chances. Marmonna-t-elle.

_ C'est vrai que tu en as plus qu'elle...

_ Draco... Si tu continues comme ça, je te promets que même Crabbe, qui a l'intention de se déguiser en Troll des cavernes pour Halloween, aura tout à envier au « maquillage » gratuit que je vais te faire avec mes poings.

_ Mais c'est que tu te transformerais presqu'en lionne, dis-moi... AH ! » Hurla le Préfet-en-Chef des Serpents en se levant d'un bond.

Si un élève curieux – ou même un professeur, un fantôme ou un elfe – aurait regardé du côté de la table de Serpentard à ce moment-là – comme Hagrid, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood et Harry Potter – il aurait vu un Draco Malfoy livide de rage, baguette magique en main, une Pansy Parkinson avec une théière brûlante, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et un Blaise Zabini qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, restant fidèle à sa réputation de Roi des Glaces.

« Oups... Fit innocemment Pansy en regardant le pantalon mouillé et légèrement fumant de Draco.

_ Ca va pas dans ta tête ?!! » Hurla le blond.

N'y pouvant plus, Blaise fit mine de tousser pour essayer de cacher son rire.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles, imbécile ? Grogna Draco qui faisait disparaître rapidement la tâche.

_ J'avais la curieuse impression que tu t'étais éjaculé dessus. » Répondit calmement le métis.

Pansy éclata d'un rire suraigu alors que d'horribles plaques roses gagnaient les joues du Préfet. Rapidement, il se rassit et regarda à nouveau vers la table des professeurs. A ce moment-là, un éclat de victoire brilla dans ses yeux, Pansy riant toujours à ses côtés.

« Oh ! Regarde comme c'est pathétiquement mignon ; Loufoca fait un mamour au pauvre. »

Le rire de Pansy se coïnça dans sa gorge et elle se tourna à son tour vers sa gauche.

En effet, Luna était très proche de Ron, bien trop au goût de la brunette. Sur la pointe des pieds, accrochée à son bras, elle parlait, rougissante, à un Ronald Weasley un peu confus mais souriant, qui s'était un peu penché vers elle pour qu'elle l'embrasse doucement sur la joue.

Au même moment, Harry qui aidait Hagrid à accrocher les citrouilles au fond de la Grande Salle, s'exclama un peu fort :

« Eh bien Ron ! Tu ne perds pas de temps ! »

Ron se mit à rougir, Pansy, elle, à voir très rouge. Elle sentit comme si on lui versait du plomb dans l'estomac et resserra étroitement ses doigts sur sa petite cuiller qui se tordit sous sa poigne. Ecœurée et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle détourna les yeux et marmonna pour elle-même :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Elle lui court après parce qu'il est grand... roux... musclé... débraillé... Et qu'il a des yeux bleus profonds qui tirent parfois sur l'améthyste..

_ T'as engagé un elfe qui le suit 24 heures sur 24 pour savoir tout ça? Par Salazar, Pansy! Si ça ne te passe pas d'ici Halloween, je te noie dans le Lac Noir avec le Calmar Géant et Mimi Geignarde.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Pansy, si ça ne te passe pas d'ici Halloween, vous pourrez toujours fonder un comité de soutient pour les accros anonymes aux Gryffondor. " Répliqua Blaise en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

Pansy et Draco se tournèrent vivement vers lui, choqués, alors qu'il adressait, comme si de rien était, un signe de tête vers quelqu'un qui entrait dans la Grande Salle.

La brunette eut un sourire goguenard lorsqu'elle vit Theodore Nott se diriger d'un pas décidé vers Harry Potter et Hagrid qui tenait à bout de bras une citrouille particulièrement impressionnante.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, l'imbécile? Siffla Draco en observant la scène, les yeux plissés.

_ Il y a beaucoup d'imbéciles autour de toi, en ce moment. Répliqua Pansy.

_ La ferme!

_ Je te conseille de faire attention à ce que tu dis, Pansy. Il est comme toi; très sensible aux Gryffondor... Fit Blaise les yeux rivés vers les portes d'entrée.

_ Vous n'avez pas un truc style Oreilles à Rallonge pour savoir ce qu'il lui dit? Demanda Draco qui se tordait le cou inutilement, vu qu'ils étaient à au moins 30 mètres du Survivant.

_ Si! "S'écria Pansy en plongeant ses mains dans les poches intérieures de sa robe de sorcière.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné et reporta son attention sur Potter et Theo alors que Blaise fixait toujours les portes de la Grande Salle, comme s'il attendait une personne en particulier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la brunette sortit une paire d'Oreilles à Rallonge et fit tomber un bon de commande de chez les frères Weasley où tous les " R " et les " W " avaient été entourés d'un cœur délicatement ouvragé. Les joues rouges, Pansy ramassa précipitamment ses affaires sous l'œil ironique, choqué et dégoûté de son meilleur ami.

" Les Poufsouffle, c'est la table directement après celle des Gryffondor.

_ ... C'est pas à moi, c'est à Millicent!

_ Quoi?! Mais vous êtes combien dans le fan club?

_ Fais attention, Draco, il va bientôt être plus important que le tien. " Répliqua Blaise d'une voix morne.

Draco allait répliquer, les Oreilles à Rallonge dans sa main, quand la voix de Theodore Nott se fit entendre:

" Tu vas espionner quelqu'un, Dray? "

La brunette vit ce dernier se tourner doucement vers le brun qui s'asseyait en face de lui en prenant des petits gâteaux.

" Pansy me montrait ses dernières trouvailles...

_ De chez les frères Weasley? Ils ont des trucs sympas, hein? Si tu veux, je pourrai demander à Ron de...

_ _Ron_?! Sifflèrent d'une même voix Pansy et Draco.

_ ... Je voulais dire " Weasley "...

_ Ne t'inquiète pas; ils sont sensibles aux Gryffondor. Répliqua Blaise qui à présent regardait vers l'opposé de la table des Serpentard.

_ Pourquoi tu parles souvent avec Potter en ce moment? Demanda Pansy.

_ C'est super dur ce qu'on fait en Métamorphose cette année, surtout en spécialité. Mac Gonagall nous donne des tonnes de devoirs à faire avec notre binôme, on passe beaucoup de temps seuls à la bibliothèque et des fois, à pas d'heure, donc...

_ Et ça excuse le fait que tu deviennes Gryffondor ? D'ailleurs, quand vas-tu te mettre à manger à leur table ? A quand le libre accès à leur salle commune ? A quand les petits tête à tête secrets avec Potter ?

_ Bah justement, j'ai rendez vous ce soir avec lui pour la Métamorphose, alors je pourrai pas travailler la Potion avec vous ..."

Pansy, qui s'amusait follement depuis quelques minutes, s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise, écoutant ses amis parler de Potter, et regardant discrètement vers la table des professeurs. Elle crut s'étouffer lorsqu'elle vit pendant deux secondes la chute de reins du rouquin quand il s'étira et maudit les trois Serdaigle de Sixième Année qui gloussèrent devant elle en admirant le spectacle.

Le jour où il sera à elle, elle lui interdira de porter en public des chemises qui le moulaient si parfaitement.

" _Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi?..._ " Se dit-elle mentalement en s'obligeant à regarder ailleurs.

Ce fut un bruit de chaise que l'on racle sur le sol qui la sortit de ses pensées; Draco s'éloignait à grands pas vers la sortie.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Demanda Theo sans comprendre.

_ Il va créer un comité de soutient... Potter va peut-être l'aider vu qu'il s'en va aussi... Répliqua Blaise en regardant son ami partir, le Survivant presque sur ses talons.

_ Et après, c'est moi l'accro... Vive la mauvaise foi... » Marmonna Pansy en se replongeant dans la contemplation d'un certain rouquin qui était occupé à manger un éclair au chocolat tout en observant le travail déjà accompli.

_Couloir des cachots menant à la Salle Commune de Serpentard - 18 h 39 - POV Draco Malfoy_

_._

_.  
_

Draco Malfoy marchait vite. Très vite. Aussi bien pour s'éloigner de la débilité profonde de Pansy et de Blaise, que de la vue devenue insupportable en seulement quelques secondes de Theo, que…

À ce moment là, un tableau qui n'était pas sensé cacher un passage secret, s'ouvrit à quelques mètres devant lui. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage du Préfet en Chef ; s'il n'avait pas été prévenu de l'existence de ce chemin dérobé, c'était qu'il devait sans aucun doute être interdit aux élèves. Avec l'assurance qui lui était propre, il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'ouverture. Ce malheureux allait payer pour la mauvaise tournure de sa journée.

« De n'importe quelle maison que tu sois, tu … »

Le blond ne put finir sa phrase car un corps étranger venait d'entrer en collision avec lui, le faisant tomber, mais tout de même avec la grâce si caractéristique des Malfoy.

« Cinquante points en moins pour… Potter ?! »

Sortant de la pénombre, Harry tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements en se massant les côtes, une moue de douleur sur le visage.

Les yeux de Draco déshabillèrent lentement du regard le corps du Gryffondor sans aucune retenue ; du torse qu'on devinait à travers les deux boutons de la chemise défaits, aux manches relevées sur les bras mâtes et puissants, en passant par le pantalon qui semblait être fait sur mesure.

C'est à ce moment que le Serpentard sut … Il le haïrait toute sa vie !

Pour tout ce qu'il représentait pour le monde des sorciers, pour tous ces débiles qui lui courraient après la bouche grande ouverte, pour Theo avec qui il passait des heures interminables à la bibliothèque.

« Dé… » Commença Harry en le reconnaissant.

Les yeux verts le parcoururent rapidement et s'encrèrent un instant qui parut une éternité au blond dans ses iris gris. Puis, le Survivant haussa les épaules et s'éloigna dans le couloir, serrant dans sa main droite un rouleau de parchemin, laissant derrière lui Draco, dont la colère et la haine se décuplèrent.

« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter ! Et vingt en plus pour non assistance en personne en danger ! » Hurla le Préfet en se relevant prestement.

Comment osait-il lui faire ça ? Comment osait-il lui rentrer dedans, le reconnaître et éviter aussi délibérément une querelle bien sûr inutile en apparence, mais bénéfique pour ses nerfs malmenés ?

Décidant qu'il n'allait pas en rester là avec Monsieur-je-pense-tellement-à-Theo-que-j'en-oublie-même-mon-ennemi-juré Potter, il le suivit à travers le dédale de couloirs et le rattrapa assez facilement près du bureau de Slughorn.

« Alors Potter, on pense tellement à son n'amoureux qu'on fait comme si je n'existais pas ? »

« Tu veux quoi Malfoy ? Que je te réponde, qu'on se batte et que tu puisses retirer tous les points que ma maison a accumulés depuis le début de l'année ? », Soupira Harry en se retournant.

« Non, seulement que tu me montres enfin le respect qui m'est dû. Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un Sang-Pur et toi qu'un Sang-Mélé ? »

« Et dois-je te rappeler que ma meilleure amie n'est qu'une « Sang-de-Bourbe » et qu'elle a de meilleures notes que toi ? »

Ce fut la goutte de jus de citrouille qui fit déborder le pichet pour Draco qui, avec la classe aristocratique naturelle dont il était doté, replia les doigts de sa main droite et lança violemment son poing dans les côtes sans doute encore douloureuses du Gryffondor.

« Ca, c'est pour t'être retrouvé seul avec moi au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. »

Puis, rapidement, lui donna un second coup.

« Ca c'est pour t'être donné en spectacle dans la Grande Salle pour que l'autre abruti donne des

points illégalement à ta maison. »

Puis, enfin, un troisième qui fut donné avec le plus de rancœur – que Potter ne remarqua pas -.

« Et ça, pour tes batifolages avec Nott dans la bibliothèque. »

Et alors qu'il allait l'achever avec un coup de genoux, Potter, anticipant le coup, attrapa violemment sa cuisse, le faisant s'accroupir et le rapprochant involontairement de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda le professeur Slughorn, qui sortait à son tour du passage secret.

Il les regarda de façon surprise et leva un sourcil inquisiteur. Draco et Harry se figèrent, haletants, en se rendant compte dans quelle position ambigüe ils étaient.

« … Euh… Je… Me suis trompé de passage, je croyais tomber plus près que ça de mes appartements… Bonne soirée. » Répliqua rapidement le Maître des Potions en repartant comme il était venu.

Une fois le professeur parti, Draco reporta son attention sur le Gryffondor qui le toisait les yeux remplis de haine, la lèvre inférieure éclatée. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de se dire et il ne voulait pas le savoir ; il voyait juste qu'il avait été mine de rien excité et que Potter était pratiquement à quelques malheureux centimètres de lui. Que Potter était en train de lui faire ce que cet imbécile de professeur des Potions pensait qu'ils faisaient…

Inconsciemment, il approcha sa bouche de sa Némésis, la respiration toujours difficile.

Harry le regardait comme s'il lui demandait ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il était le seul à trouver ce retournement de situation très étrange, mais s'il était presqu'à genoux devant lui, c'était de sa faute. S'il avait envie d'approcher encore un peu sa bouche de la sienne, c'était encore sa faute.

Normalement, il devait être dans la Grande Salle avec Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe et Goyle.

Pas dans les cachots.

Pas avec lui.

Et il ne devait pas être aussi beau, même blessé.

Et surtout, Draco n'aurait jamais dû s'en rendre compte le jour où il était tombé par hasard sur _Pottermag_ que Crivey avait oublié à la bibliothèque. Sur le moment, il avait juste voulu y jeter un coup d'œil. Par curiosité et par méchanceté. En le feuilletant, il avait lu des articles insensés sur la vie privée du brun, et avait surtout regardé les photos qui les accompagnaient.

À ce moment là, Pansy était arrivée. Il avait paniqué à l'idée que sa meilleure amie le voit lire ce torchon et l'avait précipitamment rangé dans ses affaires.

Il n'y avait plus pensé de la journée, et ce fût le soir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à travailler son devoir de Potion, qu'il était retombé dessus. Et un peu contre sa volonté qu'il regarda plus qu'il ne lut le magazine. Il avait remarqué que le photographe était assez doué, ou que Potter était assez photogénique (surtout sur celle où il était de profil, sortant des douches… l'eau ruisselant encore sur son corps …).

Se rendant compte qu'il regardait ces photos avec un peu trop d'insistance et qu'il sentait son estomac se contracter de désir face à des photos de_ lui_, il avait fermé le magazine et l'avait envoyé d'un geste brusque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait alors essayé de travailler, en vain, et s'était couché, des yeux verts et embrumés d'une étrange façon en tête.

Au petit matin, lorsqu'il avait vu dans quel état il se trouvait, et plus particulièrement son boxer, il s'était haï et insulté de tous les noms.

Et il avait maudit Potter.

Pour avoir fait ces photos abjectes – de son plein gré ou pas – et surtout pour être _lui_.

Suivant le court de ses pensées, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait continué à avancer vers Harry qui à présent était acculé contre le mur, et que la main de ce dernier était crispée sur sa cuisse. Ce n'est seulement quand il sentit la pierre dure et froide du sol qu'il se rendit compte dans quel état second Harry Potter l'avait encore mis.

Un ange passa pendant qu'ils se toisèrent, l'un avec un air de totale incompréhension, l'autre avec un air de totale confusion.

Harry mit fin au duel visuel et s'éloigna en titubant en direction des cachots.

Draco, à terre, était incapable de bouger, ni même de penser. Il sortit de son état léthargique seulement quand il vit Potter passer sans un regard pour lui et repartir d'où il venait.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il comprit son obsession pour les photos dénudées du Survivant qu'il avait vues dans le magazine. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il s'avoua presque que Pansy et Blaise avaient raison ; _qu'il était sensible aux Gryffondor_, et _plus particulièrement à un_ Gryffondor. Et les yeux fixés sur les fesses qui s'éloignaient de lui, il cria d'une façon insensée :

« Nott aime beaucoup les Patacitrouilles, et il y en avait beaucoup sur la table. Tu peux prendre ton temps Potter, je suis sûr qu'il y est encore. Et j'enlève encore vingt points à Gryffondor pour agression non justifiée sur un Préfet ! »

_Jeudi 26 Octobre – Troisième heure du cours de Métamorphose spécialisée - 16 h 28 – POV Harry Potter._

.

.

« Il vous reste une demie heure pour finir votre métamorphose en duo! Déclara le Professeur Mac Gonagall en consultant la grosse horloge derrière elle.

« … Draco n'est pas très bien depuis quelques jours. Murmura Theo à l'oreille de Harry alors que ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de parfaire l'Hippogriffe miniature qu'ils devaient métamorphoser en sphinx.

_ Quoi ? Souffla-t-il en regardant son binôme en fronçant les sourcils, le coeur maquant un battement.

_ … Draco n'est pas bien depuis quelques jours, répéta Theo, je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis ça à toi, mais il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un et c'est sûrement pas Pansy qui est toujours dans la Lune ou Blaise qui se mure dans son silence qui vont m'aider, alors je te le dis à toi parce que le sort des autres te préoccupe, parce que tu es le Survivant et que la stupidité humaine veut que tu aies en quelque sorte réponse à tout. Un genre de Dumbledore junior en puissance, quoi.

_ Et de une, _je ne suis pas et je ne serai jamais_ Dumbledore, et de deux, c'est bien beau mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, moi ?

_ C'est Hermione qui m'a dit de t'en parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle a toujours raison alors je suis son conseil. »

A ce moment-là, le sphinx émit le cri de l'Hippogriffe et le Survivant grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de tomber amoureux d'une Gryffondor ?

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'être son meilleur ami et mon binôme en Métamorphose spécialisée ?

_ Mais je ne le connais pas, moi !

_ Ben, on avait pensé que c'était un bon moyen…

_ _On_ _avait pensé_ … ?

_ ... Bon d'accord, j'en ai peut-être touché un ou deux mots à Ron aussi …

_ Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_ Ben il parait que t'étais obsédé par lui l'année dernière alors …

_ Mais … Mais… Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Ils savent très bien pourquoi, et ce n'est certainement pas parce que j'ai envie de le connaitre plus « intimement ».

_ Harry, tu sais, dans le monde des sorciers … C'est un fait assez accepté …

_ Mais … Mais … Mais je ne suis PAS pédé ! C'est _lui_ qui a voulu m' … »

Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase en sentant sur lui des regards insistants et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il avait peut-être parlé un peu fort et que toute la classe, y compris le professeur Mac Gonagall qui expliquait quelque chose à Lavande Brown, s'étaient retournés vers eux.

_ « Je ne suis pas sûre que votre vie privée soit d'une quelconque utilité en Métamorphose, Mr Potter. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Dès que la directrice de Gryffondor ait détourné le regard, Harry, les joues rouges, se pencha vers Théo et répéta dans un murmure :

« _ Je ne suis pas pédé ! La preuve, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un garçon.

_ Mais ne t'inquiète pas, lui non plus n'est jamais sorti avec un garçon.

_ Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je le déteste !

_ C'est ce qu'on dit toujours au début. Regarde, moi, je détestais bien Hermione avant de la connaître.

_ Ah ouais ? Et t'avais envie de la frapper dès que tu la voyais ?

_ Non, mais je lui aurais bien fait bouffer ses bouquins.

_ Et est-ce que tu t'arrangeais à chaque fois pour ne pas être dans la Grande Salle au moment où elle s'y trouvait ?

_ Non mais je l'aurais volontiers tartée quand elle se disputait avec Weasley.

_ Est-ce que voir quelqu'un, au loin, qui lui ressemblait te retournait l'estomac ?

_ Eh bien en même temps j'avais l'impression de la voir partout, donc en quelque sorte… Oui… Mais toi, est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arrivé de ressentir « quelque chose » lorsque tu te bats avec lui ?

_... Lorsque je suis tombé à genoux à ses pieds… Qu'il m'a battu et que j'ai du sang sur le visage… Lorsque ma main est remontée le long de sa cuisse parce qu'il se rapprochait trop près de moi…

_ Hein ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu fantasmais.

_ Non !

_ Si ! Tu rêvais que ta main remontait le long de sa cuisse et qu'il se rapprochait de toi. C'est une grande étape que tu viens de franchir ; se l'avouer à soi-même. Personnellement, j'ai mis des mois à le faire.

_ Non, n'importe quoi ! Je réfléchissais.

_ Et tu réfléchis souvent de cette façon ?

_ Oui. Non ! Mais qu'est-ce tu me fais dire ?

_ Je te psychanalyse… Et tu as déjà réfléchis en… Le caressant, ou je ne sais pas, moi ! Le touchant…

_ Mais je l'ai jamais embrassé !

_ Ah ! Alors tu ne nies pas le fait que tu l'aies caressé !

_ Jamais réellement !

_ Ah ! Donc tu te l'ais déjà imaginé !

_ Théo, si tu continues comme ça, je vais te…

_ Non, ne me caresse pas ! Hermione est d'un tempérament très jaloux !

_ Les trois heures sont achevées. Veuillez me rendre vos travaux. Et j'enlève trente cinq points chacun à Gryffondor et Serpentard. Bonne journée ! », Fit le professeur Mac Gonagall d'une voix forte pour couvrir le brouhaha des élèves qui sortaient, lançant un regard courroucé vers les deux garçons.

Harry sortit à son tour et vit Theo partir précipitamment vers la bibliothèque où Hermione devait sûrement l'attendre, comme tous les jours après les cours et il regarda sa montre ; Ron l'attendait sans doute déjà dans la Grande Salle. Attendant patiemment que le couloir se débouche, il dévala rapidement l'escalier de marbre et entra dans la Grande Salle où il alla se poser lourdement en face de son meilleur ami qui mangeait encore un éclair au chocolat avec des Patacitrouilles.

« Alors ? Ces trois heures de Métamorphose spécialisée ? Demanda Ron avec un sourire en coin.

_ Alors ce match avec Dean, Seamus et Neville ? Répliqua avec acidité le Survivant en se servant du jus de citrouille.

_ Bof… Neville a été exécrable, comme d'habitude. Il n'est pas fait pour ce sport ! Je lui ai déjà dit, mais il s'entête à vouloir jouer avec nous.

_ Merveilleux…

_ Ca ne va pas ?

_ Petit accrochage avec Theo.

_ A propos de Malfoy ?... Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Se défendit le rouquin en voyant le regard scandalisé et menaçant de son meilleur ami.

_ Comment veux-tu que je te regarde quand j'apprends que mes meilleurs amis complotent derrière moi !

_ On fait ça pour ton bien ! C'est mauvais de tout refouler !

_ Je ne refoule rien du tout ! C'est vous qui vous faites des idées.

_ … Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ici mais… Harry, tu sais, je t'entends la nuit…

_ Moi aussi ! On dirait que t'apprends à parler Fourchelang ! Tu prends des cours par correspondance ?! »

Ron allait répliquer mais Harry vit que son regard était attiré par quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et que les oreilles de son meilleur ami prenaient une étrange couleur de coquelicot. Il se retourna donc et vit Pansy Parkinson qui leur jeta un coup d'œil avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa table.

« _ Oh non, j'y crois pas !

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu es sensible aux Serpentard !

_ Quoi ?! Moi ? Pas plus que toi !

_ Eh bien justement !

_ Justement quoi, Harry ? Vas-y ! Va jusqu'au bout de ta pensée !

_ C'est bon Ron, je n'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième psychanalyste ! Alors toi et …

_ Mais Harry ! Je te parlais sérieusement !

_ Non, mais toi et Miss…

_ Ca va Harry, je sais que tu fantasmes sur Malfoy !

_ J'en ai marre de vos conneries, j'ai besoin d'air.

_ Mais tu resteras quand même mon meilleur ami ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! C'est juste que... »

Harry se leva, prit de quoi manger et s'en alla. Il sortit de la Grande Salle et décida qu'un petit tour dans le parc lui ferait le plus grand bien. Mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir passer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en paix, il aperçut Malfoy qui revenait d'un pas vif vers le château. Le brun s'arrêta, hésitant à rentrer à l'intérieur. Et le temps qu'il se décide, le blond était arrivé à sa hauteur et le toisait avec insolence et supériorité.

« _ Malfoy, tu as vraiment des amis bizarres. Dit-il sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_ Pas aussi bizarres que les tiens, Potter. Répliqua le blond comme s'il se sentait obligé de dire quelque chose.

_ Remarque, quand on voit le genre de personne que tu es…

_ Tu insinues quoi ?

_ Tu ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je dis ça ?

_ Non, mais si tu pouvais développer…

_ Ton comportement étrange de l'autre jour par exemple ?

_ … Tu veux dire quand tu étais à genoux devant moi et que si Slughorn ne serait pas arrivé, je suis sûr que tu ne m'aurais pas dit « non » ?

_ Non, je voulais dire quand tu t'es rapproché de moi …

_ Comment ? Comme ça ? » Dit Draco en s'approchant du Gryffondor.

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre et son coeur battre à tout rompre. Comment cet enfoiré arrivait-il à agir de cette façon sur son corps alors qu'il était sensé ne ressentir que de la répulsion à son égard ?

Les yeux gris en face de lui étaient voilés – Harry était sûr qu'il le faisait exprès pour le mettre mal à l'aise -. Il n'y avait personne dans le parc et personne dans le Grand Hall. Il y avait juste Hagrid au loin, qui été occupé à nettoyer les dernières citrouilles destinées à la décoration de la Grande Salle et le Calmar Géant qui flottait paresseusement à la surface du Lac Noir.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Draco se rapprocha encore un peu et Harry paniqua un peu plus.

« Je ne suis pas sensible à toi ! S'écria-t-il, paniqué.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je ne suis pas sensible à toi, alors laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Et sans laisser le Serpentard répondre, Harry Potter, réputé pour son courage dans le monde entier, prit la tengeante et s'éloigna rapidement comme une mauviette.

_Salle Commune de Serpentard devant la cheminée – 21 h 16 – POV Pansy Parkinson_

_._

_.  
_

« Gregory l'a vu parler avec Potter dans le parc, tout à l'heure... Et quand il est parti, il avait l'air dans un drôle d'état. Chuchota Crabbe à l'adresse de Pansy et de Theo qui étaient penchés vers lui pour qu'il parle le plus doucement possible.

_ Cette histoire ne va jamais se finir. Soupira Theo en secouant la tête.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis, il faudrait d'abord qu 'il arrête de renier... Fit Pansy en jetant un coup d'oeil vers son meilleur ami, assis à quelques mètres d'eux, regardant par la fenêtre de la Salle Commune avec une sorte de mélancolie.

_ S'il continue comme ça, il va devenir un Poufsouffle, vous verrez ce que je vous dis ! » Assura Crabbe en hochant lentement de la tête.

Les deux autres le regardèrent en frissonant d'effroi, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué d'avouer qu'on est attiré par Potter ! Des milliers de sorciers le font tous les jours !

_ Ouais, mais ils ne sont pas à Serpentard...

_ Et ils ne s'appellent pas Draco Malfoy... »

Les trois amis soupirèrent, chacun plongé dans ses pensées lorsque Theo s'exclama :

« Et si on leur donnait du Veritaserum ?!

_ Bonne idée !

_ Hors de question ! Ces choses-là ne doivent pas se faire avec la magie, mais naturellement ! » Trancha Pansy.

Non, elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de recourir à la magie ; il lui suffirait juste d'un petit coup de pouce du destin et surtout de l'aide d'un certain rouquin ultra sexy, Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor...

**oOo**

_Mardi 31 Octobr- Jour d'Halloween – Sortie du Cours de Sortilège commun entre Gryffondor et Serpentard – 17 h 07 _

Cinq jours...

Il lui avait fallu cinq jours pour se décider à aller le voir et à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait en tête.

Cinq jours à se persuader que même les Serpentard pouvaient être aussi courageux que ces prétentieux de Gryffondor.

Cinq jours que son estomac se tordait encore plus quand elle le voyait qu'à l'ordinaire.

Et cinq jours que des greluches n'arrêtaient pas de lui courir après pour savoir si il avait une cavalière pour la fête de Halloween qui avait lieu dans la soirée...

Pansy soupira et attendit que le rouquin envoie balader la blonde platine décolorée de Poufsouffle qui lui montrait son décolleté plongeant en ramenant régulièrement derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux parfaitement bouclée. Le couloir était désert et ce grand benet n'avait toujours pas remarqué qu'elle aussi attendait patiemment pour lui parler.

« _Pour quoi faire ? Il sait à peine que tu existes..._ » Souffla une voix dans sa tête.

« Parkinson ? » Fit une voix chaude et surprise derrière elle.

Pansy sentit son coeur faire un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine et se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le large torse de Ronald Weasley, beaucoup plus près qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle rougit et s'éloigna d'un pas en se raclant la gorge.

« Weasley, il faut qu'on parle ! Lui dit-elle d'une voix étrangement tremblante.

_ Ah ?

_ De Potter !

_ Oh... »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait l'air déçu, mais la seconde d'après, il la regardait avec un air impassible.

« Il ne veut pas de cavalière pour Halloween. Il va y aller en solo... Comme moi, d'ailleurs.

_ Quoi ?!... Mais... Euh... Non, ce n'est pas ça, ce n'est pas ça du tout ! C'est... A propos de Draco. » Souffla-t-elle en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne rapidement, sinon cet imbécile allait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

« _Se rendre compte de quoi ?... » _Souffla la voix dans sa tête.

« La ferme ! Siffla Pansy.

_ Pardon ?

_ Non ! Ce n'est pas pour toi ! Je...

_ Tu te parles toute seule. »

La brunette leva à nouveau ses yeux bleus vers le Gryffondor et sentit son coeur fondre lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne se moquait pas d'elle, mais qu'il semblait amusé.

« ... Que voulais-tu me dire à propos de Malfoy ? Finit-il par demander après un moment de silence.

_ Il est sensible aux Gryffondor.

_ Harry est sensible aux Serpentard.

_ Tout le monde le sait depuis l'année dernière. Mais là, ça devient insupportable. Draco n'arrête pas de parler de lui en l'insultant et il reste souvent dans son coin, alors qu'avant, il mettait l'ambiance dans la Salle Commune.

_ Malfoy ? Mettre l'ambiance ? s'étonna Ron alors que Pansy lui jetait un regard noir. Ok, ok ! J'ai rien dit...

_ Il faut que tu m'aides.

_ Tu as une idée ?

_ Je n'aime pas trop avoir recourt à ça mais... Il va falloir les saouler... Proche l'un de l'autre si possible.

_ C'est faisable... Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

_ On va tout faire pour...

_ Ok. »

Elle le regarda encore une fois, désespérée de n'avoir plus rien à lui dire.

« Bon, eh bien... A ce soir alors, Parkinson.

_ Ok... Ron ! » Appela-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir.

Le rouquin se retourna surpris et visiblement estomaqué.

« Je... Hmm... Moi non plus, je ne veux pas de cavalier pour la fête. » Marmonna-t-elle lamentablement.

Il lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui la liquéfia sur place alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle était la dernière des cruches accros à Ronald Weasley...

_Grande Salle – Quelque part près du buffet des cocktails – 22 h 18 – POV Draco Malfoy_

_._

_.  
_

La fête battait son plein et une agréable sensation sucrée coulait le long de sa gorge pour la treizième fois de la soirée.

Les citrouilles évidées étaient monstrueusement magnifiques, les chauve-souris s'accrochaient subtilement aux cheveux des filles les ayant laisser cascader sur leurs épaules, les _Crazy Living Deads_ jouaient un morceau particulièrement effrayant avec Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête et le Baron Sanglant en choeur et Harry Potter, déguisé en zombie, se trémoussait d'une façon débile un peu plus loin devant lui, un verre d'alcool à la main.

« Encore un, Dray ? » Lui cria à l'oreille une voix féminine.

Draco vida son verre son verre d'un trait, et le tendit sans regarder la personne qui lui avait parlé.

Il avait chaud. Extrêmement chaud. Pourquoi avait-il voulu se déguiser en Dracula, déjà ?...

A présent, Potter essayait de danser avec Lavande Brown mais elle était trop occupée avec les amygdales de Mac Millan pour s'en rendre compte et il se détourna vers Zabini qui dansait avec une rouquine qu'il avait déjà vue mais dont il ne se souvenait plus du nom.

« Tiens ! Attention, c'est fort ! » Hurla à nouveau la voix féminine à son oreille.

Il se tourna vers elle, chancelant légèrement, et vit Pansy qui dansait à côté de lui, les yeux rivés avec envie sur la piste de danse.

Draco but une autre gorgée et grimaça légèrement.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en contemplant le liquide violacé.

_ Le Cocktail du Mort Vivant !... Potter est vraiment à tomber ce soir, tu ne trouves pas ?» Cria à nouveau Pansy.

Le Préfet leva ses yeux gris vers le Survivant qui dansait toujours autour de Zabini et de sa copine.

« Humm... Marmonna-t-il.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas danser avec lui ?

_ Humm... »

Et, pris soudain d'une inspiration, il vida d'un trait son verre, le tendit à nouveau à Pansy et s'avança d'un pas hésitant vers Harry Potter.

Arrivé derrière lui, il posa fermement sa main droite sur sa hanche et le retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? » Grogna le Gryffondor avant de le reconnaître.

Draco encra ses iris dans celles de Potter, le défiant de le repousser et commença à onduler des hanches contre lui, lui imposant un rythme régulier.

Harry se laissa faire et passa ses bras autour du cou du Préfet en se rapprochant sensiblement de lui.

« T'es bourré... Lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

_ ... Toi aussi.

_ Ouais... C'est Ron qui m'a donné un truc... »

Le blond ne répondit rien et resserra son étreinte, sentant le souffle chaud du Gryffondor dans son cou. Il avait la tête qui tournait toujours autant, mais il se sentait bien. A sa place.

« Potter ?... Dit-il soudain.

_ Hummm ?...

_ ... Je suis sensible aux Gryffondor. »

Il sentit le brun se détacher de lui et faillit soupirer de déception quand il vit l'étrange lueur qui brilla dans les deux émeraudes en face de lui.

Puis, il y eut un drôle de sourire.

Puis, une main légèrement tremblante et chaude qui se posa sur sa joue.

Et enfin deux lèvres sur les siennes. Des lèvres timides, sucrées mais incroyablement douces.

Draco ferma les yeux et fit remonter lentement sa main droite le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun. Il frissonna lorsque ce dernier approfondit le baiser et grogna lorsqu'il se sépara de lui.

« Je suis sensible à un Serpentard. » Chuchota Harry avant de reprendre sa bouche avec plus d'empressement.

Un peu plus loin, Pansy Parkinson regardait le nouveau couple qui s'embrassait de plus en plus furieusement. Elle sourit doucement, et détourna le regard pour tomber sur Theo et Hermione qui s'enlaçaient dans un coin sombre de la Grande Salle. A ce moment-là, elle ouvrit grand la bouche, et chercha Blaise des yeux.

« C'est choquant, hein ? » Demanda une voix grave à côté d'elle.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle vit un pirate roux aux yeux bleus qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« T'étais au courant ? Lui demanda-t-elle, scandalisée.

_ Oui ! Depuis un bout de temps, maintenant.

_ Il ne nous en a jamais parlé !

_ Quel Serpentard avouerait autrement que sous l'alcool qu'il est sensible à un Gryffondor... »

A ce moment-là, ils se regardèrent et détournèrent au même moment le regard, gênés.

« Euh... Tu veux danser ?

_ Je suis sensible aux Gryffondor ! S'exclama Pansy les joues rouges.

_... Quoi ?...

_ Euh... Je ne suis pas bourrée, j'ai juste bu un seul verre en début de soirée et je dis que je suis sensi... »

Pansy Parkinson ne termina jamais sa phrase car deux grandes mains prenaient son visage en coupe et deux lèvres se posaient sur les siennes, chaudes et exigeantes alors qu'un peu plus loin, un zombie et un vampire sortaient précipitemment de la Grande Salle, main dans la main...

**FIN**

Voilààààà! C'était l'OS d'Halloween d'Epona'm, parce qu'elle regardait la montagne à travers sa fenêtre et qu'elle s'est dit que c'était une idée débile, mais une idée, alors elle l'a fait! Merci à tous, bizouxxx!

.

.


End file.
